


Past Recollections

by ThatBritishGirly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishGirly/pseuds/ThatBritishGirly
Summary: So begins the story of Adelaide Fauste, a seemingly normal rich socialite with far too much time on her hands. Rumours say she was in Overwatch, how long can she keep the skeletons in her closet at bay? This is a series of short stories detailing my OC's adventures in the Overwatch world. Overwatch characters will appear in future stories. Many thanks for reading! x





	1. An Eventful Night

Soft clouds passed over London, the bright moon illuminating the streets below. A warm orange glow emanated from a lavish apartment, the sounds of laughter and music echoing from its windows.

Crystal glasses clinked as the rich lavished in their wealth, shimmering dresses and slick suits occupying the floor of the hall. The finest decorations lay about the room, towering ferns and glorious stone statues reflected onto the polished marble floor, adorned with soft rugs. At its centre, a woman dressed in gold stood, surrounded by numerous admirers and companions.

"Adelaide darling, this party is the best one yet! A shame it has to end soon." A woman in red said, sipping from her martini glass.

Adelaide smiled, lifting her own glass, now empty, as her golden dress shimmered with the movement.

"I could not have done it without you Cerise, you have been a wonderful companion this evening" she replied, throwing a small wink towards the woman who giggled loudly.

A small cough sounded from behind her and she turned to see Charleston, her butler and long time friend, with a tray of filled glasses balanced on his metal palm.

"Another drink Miss Fauste?" he asked, the blue lights from his head glowing brightly. Adelaide nodded, exchanging her glass for one on the tray.

"Thank you Charleston, I don't know what I'd do without you." she replied, throwing a heartfelt smile to the Omnic.

"Most likely you would have spent all your money on fine art and wine." he commented smoothly, moving across the room to refill another gentleman's drink. Adelaide shrugged, turning back to her surrounding friends.

"What can I say? He knows me so well!" she joked, earning more chuckles. One man however, looked perplexed.

"But Miss Fauste, how can you let it speak to you like that?" he asked. Adelaide took a small sip of her drink, eyes focused on him with an emotionless gaze.

"He has been my friend for most of my life, thank you Mr Luxton." she clipped, her fingers tightening on her glass.

"Things are difficult enough with the Omnic Crisis in Russia, what if it erupts globally again? What side will your servant be on?" Mr Luxton pressed. The party quietened, gazes locked between its host and her opponent. Charleston wisely chose to move back into the kitchens.

Adelaide sighed, brushing a lock of ginger hair from her shoulder. "Sebastian I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. Things will settle down again and before you know it you'll be back in Greece sipping a cocktail and wondering what all the fuss was about." She gave the man a tentative smile. "Besides, I'm sure the best and brightest are working on the problems in Russia."

"People like Overwatch?" Sebastian commented, a deep frown set on his face. A wave of murmurs surrounded the room.

It was at this point that Adelaide realised the mood was irrecoverable. She put her glass down on a lavishly decorated table. "Overwatch was disbanded over five years ago, everyone knows that." she replied, daring the man to continue.

"But what if-mmppph!" Sebastian cried out as a gloved hand was thrown over his face.

"I do apologise for Mr Luxton's behaviour Miss Fauste!" an elderly gentleman called out, stilling the struggling man in his arms. "It was improper to speak of such things at a party."

Adelaide chuckled. "On the contrary Mr Hawkins, no need to apologise. I believe Mr Luxton has had a few too many wines, and we all know how drink can make a man's mouth run." She winked, and a few hesitant chuckles murmured throughout the room.

With a flurry of gold, Adelaide moved across the room to the marble stairs, embossed in gold. "Now then everyone, I must thank you for coming this evening! I hope you will all think to attend my garden party next month, it would be wonderful to have you all there!" she called, and her guests raised their drinks in thanks. The party slowed, guests leaving one after the other. Adelaide hid a smile as she watched a sheepish Sebastian walk through the door, his head down whilst mumbling several apologies. As the last guest left, she shut her front door, pressing her head against it with a long sigh.

"I believe the correct expression is 'It could have gone better'" Charleston commented behind her.

She turned, seeing the robot holding an empty metal tray under his arm.

"Yes." she agreed, making for the stairs. "Remind me to cancel Mr Luxton's invitation to next month's party. I swear if that man runs his mouth again…" she rubbed a hand against her forehead before turning back to her butler.

"Wait. You'd already put away the drinks in the kitchen." she stated.

"That is correct madam" Charleston replied.

"So what were you holding that tray for?"

The robot paused.

"Charleston…" Adelaide warned, a pained expression on her face.

"In fairness madam, I would only have hit Mr Luxton with the tray if he decided to lash out at you."

She gaped. Charleston stared back. Sometimes Adelaide wished Omnics had expressions, she was sure Charleston would be fighting back a smile if he could.

"Well don't use that tray!" she said, grinning. "That's part of a set! Besides, I believe Sebastian has at least several brain cells left to know not to do anything of the sort to me in my own home."

Charleston made an unconvincing noise, shrugging slightly.

"I wasn't entirely certain of that fact." he replied. Adelaide chuckled, before letting out a tired sigh.

"Well at least he'll be embarrassed enough for the next several months. I daresay Cerise will make a point of talking about this at her banquet next week." she commented, moving up the stairs towards her quarters. Charleston followed quietly, opening her bedroom door for her and turning on the light.

"Do you miss it madam?" he asked, moving to draw the heavy, white patterned curtains across the rail.

"Miss what?" Adelaide replied, as she sat at her dresser and removed her jewellry.

"Overwatch, madam."

Her hands stilled on a lavish earring, her mouth setting into a thin line.

"No Charleston." she answered, hesitant determination seeping into her words. "I don't miss it at all."

Charleston inclined his head, moving for the door.

"Very well madam. I bid you goodnight."

She nodded at the Omnic through the mirror, watching as he closed the door. Alone in her room, she sighed and made ready for bed. When finished, she moved to her curtains, parting them to stare up at the moon. Her mouth dropped, brows creasing as she tightened her hold on the expensive fabric.

"No." she whispered. "I don't miss it at all."


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adelaide meets some friendly faces, and has a hole in her wall.

It wasn't unusual that Adelaide woke up during the night. Either through nightmares or a destroyed sleeping pattern, she couldn't tell. But this time had to be one of the strangest.

She tapped her heel against the carpeted floor of her living room, glaring at the large hole in her wall.

"Shall I arrange for a builder to come through tomorrow morning Miss Adelaide?" Charleston asked, throwing dust sheets over the expensive furniture.

"Yes. Thank you." she ground out, hoping that by glaring at the hole in the wall she'd be able to make it disappear. A large, gorilla shaped hole. Her gaze turned to her two unexpected guests, one nursing a cup of lemon and honey, the other looking very sheepish.

"Awful sorry about that hole Addy." Tracer piped up, taking a large gulp of her drink, beaming at Charleston. "Thanks for the drink luv!" she said. Charleston nodded in reply. "It is good to see you again Miss Oxton, Master Winston." he replied. Tracer looked back at Adelaide before she continued. "We were being chased by Talon, see, and Winston tried to aim for your door but…" her gaze dropped down to the floor. "We went a bit off course."

Adelaide shuddered to think of her antique front door being blown to smithereens. Winston shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"We are very sorry for disturbing you Adelaide." he mentioned,looking somewhat helplessly at his old friend. "We had nowhere else to run, and we knew you lived nearby. It seemed the best course of action at the time."

"You shoulda seen the way Winston cut through those Talons to get here though!" Tracer exclaimed. She grinned widely. "I mean, the way he threw that agent right through that window! It was-oh." Her smile dropped when Winston nudged her in the side. Adelaide's withering stare turned to the dead Talon agent half slumped through her broken window skylight.

She sighed, tightening her silk robe around her. "Well you'll have already caused a stir, I don't doubt this will be the talk of the district for several weeks." She said, kicking a shard of glass over to Charleston, armed tactfully with a brush and pan.

"But I suppose you can stay for the night and rest up for tomorrow." she finished, watching both of her old friend's faces light up.

"Oh Addy you're the best!" Tracer jumped up, having finished her mug and embraced the woman tightly.

"Yes yes alright." Adelaide replied, giving Tracer several half hearted swats on the arm before the young girl let her go. She surveyed the room, it seemed to be as clean as possible, aside from the dead Talon above her. She tried not to look at the hole in her wall and the broken window.

"Charleston I'll get a cleaning team in first thing tomorrow morning." She said, leading her friends out of the room. Charleston walked next to her, dusting down his waistcoat and nodded in reply.

"Won't they ask questions?" Tracer asked, gazing around at the lavish hallway.

"Not with the money I'll be paying them with." Adelaide replied.

"We never meant for you to have to spend money for us." Winston said sadly, the gorillas gaze looking downward as they moved through the house.

"If it is any consolation Master Winston" Charleston began. "This is only slightly worse than last year's halloween ball." Adelaide shot him an unimpressed stare, to which the butler returned smoothly.

Tracer's head whipped back to stare at Adelaide with a large grin.

"Oh yeah? What's all this about?" she asked cheekily. Adelaide turned to retort but stopped when she glanced at Winston's side.

"You've been shot." she informed the gorilla, who blinked in surprise before looking down to where a large bullet wound, half covered by his armor lay.

"Oh this?" He weakly chuckled. "I can fix it myself, not to worry-"

But Adelaide had already turned heel, making her way down another corridor.

"Charleston please show Tracer her room, I can direct Winston to his after I've finished patching him up." she called behind her. The butler nodded in reply, gesturing to Tracer before continuing down the first hallway.

Tracer shrugged at Winston cheekily and followed the butler, leaving the gorilla alone in the hallway.

"Winston?" Adelaide's voice echoed down the lit hall.

"Oh, coming!" he answered, finding a set of stairs leading to another lounge area. Adelaide was seated, piling through various medical boxes.

"Sit." she said, waving at a plush sofa next to her. Winston complied, trying not to wince at the pressure on his wound. Once she found various tools, some bandages and a pair of tweezers, she motioned for him to remove his armor.

"Only you wouldn't make a big deal out of being shot." she muttered dryly, inspecting the bullet wound with a torch.

"It's nothing I can't fix once we get back to our base." Winston replied, gritting his teeth as Adelaide went in with a pair of tweezers.

"Oh, so you have a base now?" Adelaide commented, giving him a sharp look. The gorilla looked away hurriedly in response.

"Well, it's not really so much of a base…"

"Winston…"

"We've been using Watchpoint Gibraltar as an HQ for some time now." Winston admitted quickly, looking very sheepish. Adelaide's eyes widened incredulously.

"Gibraltar?!" she exclaimed, digging into the bullet wound with her tweezers. Winston hissed through his teeth and she shot him an apologetic look, before moving to wrap his side in bandages.

"I don't even want to start on how much trouble you'd be in if people actually knew you were there." she said, and Winston sighed.

"I know, but we're keeping a low profile so far, doing covert drops and small missions here and there." he said. Adelaide's gaze flickered up to him.

"Is anyone else with you?" she asked. Winston nodded.

"Doctor Zeigler and Reinhart are on their way, though it will be another week before they reach us. We are trying to contact other members of Overwatch, but so far it's proving risky." He met her eyes. "I know our hails reached you as well." he said. Adelaide finished tying the bandage and stood up, packing away the medical supplies.

"I don't think I received it." she said dismissively. Winston huffed and climbed off the sofa, testing out his movement with the bandage.

"You were never very good at lying Adelaide." he replied gently. Adelaide's hands stilled on the boxes before sighed and turned back to the gorilla.

"What would you have me do Winston?" she asked, throwing up her arms. "I have spent the last five years bringing my family's reputation back together, I've built trade networks with some of the biggest companies in the world. And you'd ask me to throw all that away again and do something which is deemed illegal by the world government that I could find myself in prison for." she levelled Winston with a pained gaze. "I have too much to lose Winston, and Overwatch was a long time ago. I don't want to see you all in prison or worse if anyone ever catches you, which they will."

"But the world needs us." Winston pressed.

"Look how they treated us Winston!" Adelaide exclaimed. "Look what happened to-" she cut herself off, wrapping her arms around herself. Winston sighed, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

"Adelaide you aren't happy here, that much is obvious." he murmured, looking her over with a careful eye.

It was clear the years hadn't been kind to Adelaide, despite her obvious attempts to look pristine. Dark circles, usually concealed by makeup hung from her green eyes, whilst her small hands wrung themselves together. Winston saw past all the decadence, the finery and the expensive persona that Adelaide had carefully crafted for herself. Behind the woman that dressed in gold and sipped from martini glasses in the afternoons, there lay a girl emotionally torn.

"Winston.." she began, glancing down at the floor for a moment. "Overwatch was my home, my second family. When I joined it felt like I finally had a purpose in my life aside from rebuilding my family's name. But…" she bit her lip, voice shaking. "When it all came crashing down, when Jack died...I'm not sure I can go through that again. What if something happens to one of you?"

"But if we made a difference in the world, if we managed to make a positive change for everyone's lives, then wouldn't it be worth it?" Winston asked. Adelaide shook her head.

"I'm sorry Winston." she said, dropping the gorilla's hand from her shoulder. "I'm not like that any more." she gave a weak smile. "I'm afraid I'm much more selfish than I used to be." She rose, heading for the stairs. "Now you need to rest." she began, beckoning him over. "I'll show you to your room."

Winston almost continued their discussion, but had second thoughts, not wanting to push Adelaide further. Nodding, he followed his old friend down the hallway, and into his room. The two shared a small smile before Adelaide shut the door softly, her footsteps retreating down the hallway. The gorilla sighed, making himself comfortable on his bed.

Although he wished Adelaide would join their cause once more, he knew that wounds were still fresh, and only time would tell if she would reconsider.

The early morning arrived loudly, evidenced by the extensive hammering being done by several builders. Any evidence of a fight had been cleared from the house, and Adelaide slipped the builders a handful of notes for their time as they left.

"Well then!" she said, turning round to look at her guests, Charleston waiting patiently next to her. Clad once more in finery, makeup and jewellery, Adelaide was back to her normal self, offering Winston and Tracer a grin. "I hope you'll consider knocking on the front door in the future." she winked.

Tracer grinned back. "We'll definitely swing by some time and say hi! Y'know, when we're not saving the world." she replied cheekily. Winston chuckled in response. Adelaide gave them a soft smile, brows turning down as she approached them.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you." she said softly, placing a hand on their shoulders. "But my door is always open to you all. Besides," she added, bringing an envelope from her pocket and placing it in Winston's palm. "I don't think you'll ever have to worry about financing for missions any more. Hopefully you'll actually be able to get some decent gear, and I'll contact some sellers about acquiring any special equipment you may need."

Winston opened the envelope, eyes widening at the piece of paper inside. Tracer cooed from over his shoulder.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's a lot of zeroes."

"Yes" said Winston, giving Adelaide a look. "It certainly is."

Adelaide rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh hush you." she replied. "If I couldn't afford it I wouldn't have offered. And if I ever hear of rumors around the nobles I'll be sure to pass them on to you."

"If you think this is a lot of money Master Winston, you should see how much Miss Adelaide spends on fine wines." Charleston commented, swiftly moving to the side as Adelaide batted him with a hand.

"Thank you Adelaide." Winston said, grasping her hand in thanks. She shook it in return, smiling warmly before she was enveloped into another hug.

"Oh for goodness sake.." she muttered, prising Tracer off her and subduing her smile. "Be off with you two, you'll never get back to Gibraltar at this rate."

Her two friends smiled at her and made for the front door. Charleston opened it, with Adelaide standing in the doorway as they made their goodbyes, watching the two as they disappeared round the corner.

"It was good to see them again." Charleston commented, glancing at Adelaide from the side. She smiled sadly, letting out a small sigh.

"Yes." she admitted. "It was."

"I will prepare breakfast before your meeting with the Ambassador this morning." her Omnic butler said, moving back into the house. Adelaide was left staring out at the spot where she last saw her friends. Collecting herself once more, she shut her front door and smoothed down her dress, turning to follow Charleston down the hall.

"Back to work." she murmured, sparing one more glance out of the window, before continuing on with her day.

In the distance, Tracer and Winston arrived at their hidden ship. Mindful of his bandage, Winston gently sat in the pilot's chair, starting up the system and prepared to take off.

"She's still not over it huh?" Tracer asked, lounging over the back of Winston's chair. Winston shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. But perhaps in time, she might reconsider." he replied to the young pilot, who nodded, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Well then big guy, off for another mission?" she asked. A large smile grew on the gorilla's face as he ignited the engines, hearing the ship hum to life.

"Yes, let's go." he said, carefully manoeuvring the ship out of hiding and flying out into the bright blue sky.


	3. New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adelaide deals with a pest, and succumbs to pettiness.

_She felt a hand, heavy and cold rest on her forehead. She shivered, clenching the blankets between her fists. "Can't you do something?!" she heard her mother shout, and footsteps echoed all around her. The room spun, and she muffled her sobs beneath her blanket._

_"We may be able to offer an experimental treatment ma'am." A new voice replied, clinical and collected. "It is a new Omnic facility, but it's the only option I see for your daughter."_

_"We'll do it." her father replied, stroking her tangled and sweat slicked hair. "Anything to save her."_

The sounds and voices began to fade away into nothingness, until a new voice appeared.

"...laide? Miss Adelaide!"

Adelaide awoke with a jolt, tangled in her pressed linen bedsheets. Charleston stared at her from the doorway, balancing a breakfast tray on one hand and holding the door with the other.

"You've slept in." her butler commented, placing her food down on her bed side table. "I will move all your appointments ahead by one hour exactly."

"T-thank you Charleston.." Adelaide replied, running a hand through her messy locks. Charleston paused after throwing open her curtains, giving her a once over. She could practically see the Omnic's gears turning in his head.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly. Adelaide sighed. "No, well, yes." she began, climbing out of bed and making for her en suite. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Very well." Charleston replied, heading for her bedroom door. "Oh, madam?" he called, and Adelaide poked her head out from the door, the sounds of a shower beginning to run. "Yes?" she asked. Charleston paused, seemingly finding the next sentence difficult to say.

"Marcus Blackwell has requested your presence ahead of all other engagements this morning." he stated. Adelaide's face dropped, replaced by a cold fury.

"He does, does he?" she asked, eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, we'll see about that."

With that, she shut the bathroom door, a little firmer than usual. Charleston sighed and continued out into the rest of the house, and made a mental note to check Adelaide's coat pocket for weapons before she left.

Hours later, she found herself at a small cafe, one of her favourites. However this outing was soured by the gentleman she sat across from. Marcus Blackwell, the sole heir to the rival family of the Fauste's, lounged from his chair with an egotistical grin. He'd worn it since the moment they met that morning, and she had been wishing she could burn that smile off his face for several hours.

"I really think you should give me that contract you've obtained from Vishkar, Adelaide." he commented, stirring his black coffee with a teaspoon. Her grandfather always commented on how evil people drank black coffee. Now she was beginning to agree with him.

"And pray tell, why would I even think of such a thing?" she replied, hands poised delicately over her tea. "Vishkar and I have been doing fine business with each other for several months now, and I can't think of a reason to stop what we have."

If it was humanly possible, Marcus' smile grew.

"Well, I've been hearing some awful things about you Adelaide. Something about two Overwatch agents visiting you in the dark hours of the night last month?" he asked. Adelaide gave no reaction, Marcus wasn't even worth that. Instead she sipped at her tea and stared at him blankly.

"People are so bored around here that they begin to make up all sorts of things Marcus, you know that." she said dismissively, pouring more tea into her cup. "And besides, what on earth would I be doing with two Overwatch agents, given the fact that silly organisation was dismantled years ago?"

"An organisation you were once part of." Marcus countered. "And I know for a fact that if it got around you were conspiring with ex-Overwatch agents, well, your reputation that you've rebuilt for so many years would just come crashing back down wouldn't it? I mean, I've been very lucky with recent transactions of my own in businesses worldwide, but at least I have family to fall back on."

Adelaide would never admit it, but Marcus was right. She could bribe all the builders and policemen in the world, but Marcus would always find a way to unglue someone's mouth. Right when she thought she'd covered all her tracks, that sneaky man would always be right there, at the best possible moment to bring her down. But she'd survived worse. Or so she thought.

Marcus leaned over the table, his smile dropping. "And just think Adelaide, where would you be without that stellar reputation of yours?" His eyes flashed coldly. "Just remember" he hissed as he saw a waitress approach their table. "I put you in that psychiatric institution once Adelaide, and I'll do it again if you don't watch yourself."

Adelaide felt a shiver run through her, ignoring the waitress as she asked for their order. Marcus immediately moved back to his charming self, flashing her a dazzling smile.

_"I'm telling you, I'm not dangerous!" Adelaide screamed, fighting against the three nurses who held her down._ _"She destroyed an entire city block with those reckless powers of hers." a doctor commented from across the room. "Mr Blackwell specified she is not to leave here until she is treated."_

__

__Adelaide's eyes flashed gold, and for a second the doctor hung suspended in the air, a hand of light particles grasped his neck tightly._ _

_"There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me!" she ground out. The doctor struggled against the hand, hitting it with all his might. A nurse hit her on the back of the head and the light disappeared, the doctor dropped to the floor._

_"Three weeks in the isolation ward!" he gasped, waving a hand at the nurses who dragged her down a dimly lit hallway. "And keep that power of hers under control!"_

She snapped back to reality, watching the waitress move away from their table silently, her mouth suddenly dry and her hands clammy.

"So." Marcus' voice brought her to his attention. "What will it be?" He looked smug, like a egotistical disgusting cat out to get the proverbial cream. On any other day, he'd have got her. She'd have submitted and the contract would be his. But instead, she felt anger surge up within her, and a small hand, made of light particles, grabbed at Marcus' neck instead. He gasped, eyes widening as he tried to pry it away.

"You listen to me." she ground out, eyes flashing gold. "You don't control me any more Marcus. Your family tried to exterminate mine, but they failed didn't they? And before you know it I'll have crushed you under my boot like an insect." She let him go, and he gasped for air, a hand coming up to pull at his collar.

"It was never proved...that we killed your family." he wheezed, but still defiant, glared at her with all his strength. Adelaide stared coldly back, unmoved.

"I think first hand experience of the attack usually substitutes for any other evidence." she replied, gathering her purse and throwing on her fake fur coat. "You can't bully me any more Marcus." she said, watching her rival's face begin to turn an interesting shade of purple. "And I'm afraid I'll leave your family in the dust." she finished, before exiting the cafe, leaving him with the bill.

Her phone rang as she moved down the street. She answered it, jumping at the bright and cheery voice though the phone.

"Hey Addy! Just checking on how you were! Winston says there's been a development with some Talon activity in London. Turns out they've been linked to this family called the Blackwells? He said you've got some history with them, so if you could check out some warehouses for us it'd be great!"

Adelaide felt the rejection immediately on her lips, but a thought at snuffing out the Blackwell name further caused her tongue to act on its own volition.

"Count me in." she said, instantly regretting it.

"Brilliant!" Tracer's cheery voice came through as sunny as the day. "We'll send you the coordinates. Apparently there's a supply drop being done tomorrow night. If you could drop in and stop them it'd be a massive hole in Talon's supply chain. Got to dash though Addy, talk soon!" and the line went dead as quickly as it had started. Adelaide stared at her phone for a few moments, before realization kicked in. She had accepted a mission. A mission from Overwatch agents. She was once again participating in missions from Overwatch. She groaned, smacking her head with her cellphone, before dialing a new number.

"Charleston?" she said, picking up the pace and hailing a taxi from the street. "I'm going to need you to get some things out of storage."


	4. Back Into The Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adelaide attempts a mission, which doesn't go entirely to plan.

It was eerily quiet on the Thames that night, noted Basil, as he stood watch on the docks of the warehouse. He hoped the rest of the night would be more interesting. A gang of rats? Maybe a drunken idiot that decided to step foot into the compound. He hoped it was the latter, he'd been waiting to test out his new gun for weeks. Sadly, Talon recruited well, and aside from that skirmish with those ex-Overwatch members several months back, they'd had no action whatsoever. Basil shuddered, poor Kenneth had his legs broken by that giant gorilla, now he was stuck in plaster for three months.

Yes, Basil decided, gripping his gun with vigor. If he ever got the chance to use his gun on those stupid agents-

His thought was broken by the feeling of something wrapping around his neck. Glancing down, he saw a tendril of light coil itself around his collarbone, before the it twisted sharply, and everything went black.

Adelaide hovered down from her perch on a nearby roof, using light particles to slow her down. Glancing around, she hoisted the man up, tossing in a supply crate and shut the lid firmly. Dusting her hands off, she surveyed the area.

Luckily Talon seemed to employ its most talented agents elsewhere, as the guards on the perimeter had proved simple at best. But she supposed stronger opponents lay inside, through several inches of steel that made up the doors to the warehouse.

Adelaide pursed her lips, before noticing a skylight on the roof of the warehouse, cracked open ever so slightly. But that was all she needed. Conjuring a platform, she floated up, grasping on to the roof before slipping inside.

She pressed herself against the wall. The warehouse was dimly lit. Perfect, she thought, sneaking a glance over to a large stack of boxes, marked for transportation. Two guards leant against it, well dressed in armor and combat fatigues. Three patrolled the catwalks above, and one guarded an exit at the back of the room. They were too close together to take them out quietly. No, she'd have to go in loud. She unclipped her pistol, switching the safety off and loading the chamber with explosive bullets. Luckily, she was prepared for loud.

She sent a light particle behind several boxes to the left of her and knocked over a small metal container. Instantly all guards were on alert, their backs turned to her and guns trained on that spot. She grinned, bringing her pistol up to aim.

"Right where I want you…" she murmured, before pulling the trigger, and the room exploded.

She managed to catch her first target right between the shoulder blades, and his shields dropped. Another shot and he was down, unmoving on the floor. The others were not so slow and immediately caught on to her ruse, turning their weapons to her spot. She threw herself back behind the wall, bracing herself as rounds impacted behind her.

"You only have yourself to blame Adelaide!" she yelled, brows scrunching up in annoyance. With a flick of her wrist she sent an arc of light particles out, throwing two guards down on the floor. With a break in the firing, she leant out of cover, firing more shots outward.

"You said to yourself you'd never work with Overwatch again, but nooo you just had to go and accept this stupid mission didn't you?!" she continued, ducking back behind the wall.

She heard fast footsteps approaching as a guard stormed round her corner, intent on catching her by surprise. She threw a light tendril up, grabbing his ankle before slamming him onto the floor. Jamming her heel in between his neck she twisted hard, hearing the snap of bone. Two down, four to go.

She growled in annoyance, sprinting from her cover and making for several large crates to her left. "You couldn't have just gone on holiday somewhere and sipped a martini could you? No, you had to play the stupid hero!" she cried out, reloading her pistol quickly before firing more shots.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" A guard yelled.

"Myself, thanks very much!" Adelaide yelled back, leaning out of cover to check her positioning. Suddenly she felt white hot pain in her shoulder. Crying out, she inspected the wound, seeing blood seep through her gear. She gritted her teeth.

"Keep her busy!" she heard a guard yell, spotting him sprint to the back of the warehouse.

"Remain calm Adelaide…" she muttered, ignoring the bullets flying past her. "Remember what Grandfather taught you. Don't let your emotions rule you." But the wound pulsed even stronger in response, unheeding her words. She heard several sets of footsteps approaching and growled.

"Put your hands up freak!" A guard yelled, reloading his rifle. "You've got nowhere to run!"

Adelaide's eyes flashed golden, all notion of control forgotten.

"Don't call me a freak you bastard!" she screamed, throwing out her hands. Golden light spread across the floor, trailing up the guard's legs and anchoring them to the ground. Adelaide stepped out of cover, her gaze hot and furious. The guards aimed, but found themselves frozen, the light holding their limbs down.

Adelaide raised her hand, aiming it at the guards. A white light began emanating from her palm, growing stronger every second. With a roar she released it, powering through the guard's bodies and through the wall of the warehouse, leaving a crater in its wake. Debris rained from the ceiling as she dropped her hands, gasping for breath. Her knees shook with strain, and she collapsed, bearing her weight down on her arms. With heaving breaths, she mentally tallied

"That was...three guards." she said to herself, slowly standing back up. "But there were four left…"

She heard the loading of a gun from behind her and sighed. "Oh god." she moaned, before being thrown across the room.

Quickly standing up, she faced a mech, piloted by the final guard approaching her, guns on either side of each arm.

"You're gonna pay for this you bitch!" he yelled, engaging the mech's thrusters as he flew toward her.

Adelaide flexed her right hand, but felt no power there. Her shoulder had become numb and she'd burnt herself out with her last attack. Unable to conjure up a shield, she tried to move to the side in vain, before feeling the mech's metal arms dig into her abdomen with a thud. She heard the guard cry out, having misjudged the power of the thrusters. The two went careening out through the hole in the warehouse door and plunged into the Thames' dark water. Deeply winded, Adelaide fought for breath, before feeling the mech's hand clamp around her ankle, dragging her down into the depths. She struggled, feeling pressure build on her chest. The guard laughed through the mech's window, increasing the pain on her ankle.

"Looks like you're gonna drown here after all!" he sneered. Adelaide felt the last of her air bubbles escape from her mouth and looked up at the surface, seeing the brightly shimmering moon through the water.

She thought of Tracer, of Winston, of every Overwatch member as she drifted, the pain on her ankle numbing to match her shoulder. She thought of how yet again she had let those she cared about down. How she'd let John down in the past.

No.

Her eyes flared golden once more as rage ignited in her body. The thought of letting someone down again fuelled her, pushed her to fight. Using the last grains of her strength she fired a beam through the mech's window, striking the guard through the head. She would not submit to her fears any more. The mech's vice-like grip dropped from her ankle and like a shot she pushed to the surface, reaching for that precious oxygen that lay above her.

She burst out of the water with a gasp, weakly grasping the side of the docks. Pulling herself up, she allowed herself to collapse, choking up water with each inhale. Her body came back to life, bringing with it all the pain from her wounds. She cried out, curling up into a ball as she shivered from the cold air, her head hot with pain and fatigue.

After several minutes she slowly stood, favouring her undamaged leg as she limped to the exit. Taking a look at the smouldering wreckage, she allowed herself the pride at knowing the mission was complete.

"God…" she moaned, bracing a hand against a wall, the other clutching her side. "Charleston is going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you." her butler stated quietly, tightening a bandage around her ankle with more force than necessary. Adelaide winced, fingers digging into her plush sofa.

"You've said that three times now already." she commented weakly. Charleston rose his head to stare at her. If the Omnic had eyes, she guessed they'd be burning through her skull.

"You are hereby on bed rest for a whole week." he said, standing up and packing away their medical supplies. Adelaide guffawed, testing the movement in her shoulder and ankle.

"I don't have a week Charleston." she replied. "I need to get back to normalcy, otherwise I'll go crazy."

"Is this what you call normalcy?" her butler countered. "Miss Adelaide you are badly hurt. There's no shame in taking a week's rest."

Adelaide sighed. "I guess I've been a bit rusty with my powers for a while." she admitted. "It's not like I've been training much as of late."

Charleston approached her, placing a gentle hand on her good shoulder. "Please take better care of yourself Miss Adelaide." he said gently. "I'd hate to lose my job, I rather like it to be honest."

Adelaide smirked. "You just like it because you get to wear fancy waistcoats." she shot back.

"Perhaps." her companion replied. "I'm also partial to the fancy aprons as well."

Adelaide chuckled, the tension dissipating in the air. "Alright, you win Charleston." she said, gingerly making for the stairs to her room. Charleston supported her, one hand pressed against the small of her back. "I'll take a few days off."

The Omnic's hand pressed a little harder than necessary and she yelped. "Alright alright!" she cried, "A whole week!. Charleston hummed, contented as the two made their way slowly to her bedroom.

Adelaide sat on her bed, running a brush through her hair as Charleston closed the curtains. "Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked.

"What is a good idea. madam?" Charleston replied, turning to face her. Adelaide was quiet for a moment as she put the brush down.

"Rejoining Overwatch." she answered, determination and fear mixed in her eyes. Charleston thought for a moment, seemingly focused on straightening out a bedsheet.

"I believe that something is needed to help the troubles of the world." he said, before turning to face his friend once again. "But whether or not you choose to help to solve these problems lies with you alone, madam."

He made for the door, dusting his palms off together. "I believe you should get some rest madam." he said. Adelaide nodded in reply. "Thank you Charleston." she said, heavy gratitude seeping through her words. The Omnic simply bowed, closing the door gently.

Adelaide lay back gingerly on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with only the sound of her breathing accompanying her.

Down the hallway, Charleston began a video call. "Charleston!" a cheery voice loudly rang through the speakers. "What can I do for you?". He bowed slightly, inclining his head.

"Miss Oxton, I believe there is something we must discuss."


	5. Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a young Adelaide has a typical day.

The very first thing Adelaide learnt from her grandfather was that you never show weakness, especially to those you considered a threat. When she turned five her grandfather, stern and prideful, took her aside one day and told her that as the heir to the Fauste legacy, she must be strong at all times, and should never falter. She, young and naive, brushed this comment off with a giggle, running down the hall to find her parents. She did not notice the way her grandfather's eyes narrowed or how soon after, she had many more tutors and lessons to deal with. She missed the small, heated conversations her father would have with her grandfather, casting embarrassed looks her way whenever she walked into the room.

She missed all the signs that her life was slowly being controlled, and that strings were being tied around each pale limb with precision. For she, with her luxury childhood and carefree attitude, nothing was wrong in her life whatsoever.

However, fate had other plans in store.

A year later, she fell ill with a neurological disease, stumping the best medical minds of the world. Her parents, desperate for a cure, looked to an experimental Omnic clinic in America. Despite the conflict, they saw no other option. Adelaide remembered her grandfather's face as she was wheeled onto the plane. Through her lidded eyes and burning fever, she saw nothing but disappointment.

The lights of the clinic blinded her, fuzzy shapes and heat passed by, footsteps feeling like explosions as they paced up and down in her room. She heard her mother sobbing, her father making panicked threats, the whirring of the medical machines. It was all too much, her head felt like it was going to explode.

Suddenly, from out of thin air, a cold, metallic hand placed itself on her forehead. Suddenly, everything felt quieter, cooler. The loud noises faded until they were a blur in the back of her mind.

"We will treat her immediately." said a voice, robotic yet warm. The hand moved down to her own palm, taking it gently before squeezing. "You have nothing to fear Miss Adelaide." the voice murmured. Adelaide believed it, she felt the smallest prick in her arm, before sleep overtook her.

The next few hours changed Adelaide's life drastically. The clinic fell under attack from Omnic protesters, disrupting the operation. She was cured of her disease, but with a price. A chip, crafted to construct and repair damaged cells and brain matter from light technology was entered into her brain, but the installation was not complete. The chip melded with other parts of her brain, making it impossible to extract without damaging her mind further.

Once created to create simple cells, the chip had given Adelaide the ability to create shapes out of light, using only her mind. Her first creation was born out of happiness after waking up healthy back at home. Several light-covered butterflies filled her room, hovering in the air for several moments before dispelling in a golden shimmer. Her emotions were heavily tied to her powers, the more passionate and wild the emotion, the harder it was to control her light abilities.

Her parents, overjoyed that she was alive at all, accepted this new change with open arms.

Her grandfather did not.

Ignoring her parents wishes, he took the reins on her upbringing for the next six years, trying to hide her powers from the rest of the noble world as he put it "So as not to embarrass the family." Those words stuck with Adelaide, and she tried her hardest to comply, suddenly finding the world a lot more scrutinous than before.

"Again." her ballet tutor commanded, snapping her fingers as if she were an impatient customer at a luxury cafe.

"It's hard.." mumbled Adelaide, who tried in vain to perform a pirouette, her ballet shoes slipping on the cold floor of the dance room.

Her tutor frowned, her lips thinning in disappointment."That is not the proper attitude for a Fauste." she said. Adelaide bit her lip, stopping a retort from leaving her mouth. That was all she ever heard, and she was sick of it.

Not the proper attitude for a Fauste

This is not the behaviour the heir of the Fauste's should have

At this rate you'll never be good enough to lead this family

Sometimes Adelaide wished she was never born in this family to begin with. Her parents, kindhearted and honest, tried their best to dissuade her grandfather from his ideas, but as the head of the family, he had the final say, and crafted Adelaide as if she were a wooden sculpture, carving away what he deemed were the 'ugly' parts.

"Again child." her tutor demanded. "Do you want the other noble families to laugh at you? Do you want to bring shame to your house because you are incompetent and unwilling to learn?"

"I-I'm trying my best!" Eight year old Adelaide cried, struggling to hold back tears of frustration. She clenched her fists tightly and tried her hardest to think of happy thoughts. Puppies, sunshine, her favourite dresses-

"Obviously you aren't, or we would be done by now!" her tutor retorted, examining her claw-like hands with disdain. "You know your grandfather is severely disappointed in you already. How do you think he'll react when I inform him of your failures yet again?"

That did it. Adelaide yelled loudly, her eyes flashing gold. A large hand appeared, striking the tutor across the face with such force that she stumbled, leaning against the wall for support. Silence filled the room for several seconds, before the tutor stumbled and ran down the hallway.

An hour later Adelaide found herself in front of her grandfather's desk, standing desolate as the older man scowled at her with disdain.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" he pressed, slamming a hand down on the solid oak. Several golden statues on his desk flinched, as did Adelaide, who drew further into herself. "She was being mean, I just wanted her to stop…" she mumbled. Ebenezer ran a hand down his face, combing through his white beard with his fingers.

"Child I have told you a thousand times, you never, ever use your powers!" he retorted. He drew breath to launch another tirade at his granddaughter but a knock on the door halted his progress. "Yes, what is it?" he called, shooting Adelaide a glance. Her gaze remained fixed to the floor, her hands bunched into her blue dress tightly. The door opened, revealing a butler.

"Sir, Jonathan Blackwell and Marcus Blackwell are here to discuss business terms." he said, his face screwed up as if he'd eaten a lemon. It was clear the Blackwells were here to do anything but.

Ebenezer threw up a dismissive hand. "Bring them in." he said, before thinking for a moment. "And fetch the 1990 Aldernade Wine from the cellar Basil. I feel like I'll need several drinks after this meeting." Basil bowed, the shadow of a smirk ghosting his face. Ebenezer turned back to Adelaide with a frown.

"Luckily for you child I have business to attend to. But in the future…" he trailed off, leaving Adelaide's overactive imagination to fill in the blanks. She nodded quickly, scuttling out of the door and down the hall, wiping quickly at the tears that threatened to fall. A quick bark of laughter ahead of her halted her steps and she glanced up to see Marcus Blackwell, a slimy little child with slicked greasy black hair and hauntingly dark brown eyes. He sneered at her from behind his father, a lean and bony looking man, with deep lines etched all over his face.

"Something the matter Fauste?" Marcus taunted, eyes immediately locking on to her reddened face. Adelaide moved to retort, but remembering her grandfather's words, she simply quietened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now now Marcus.." his father said, moving past Adelaide toward her grandfather's office. "Do not bother yourself with sensitive and feeble people. It's clear Miss Fauste will never amount to anything, not with that abnormality of hers. She already knows it, there's no need to push her further into the ground when she's doing it herself."

Adelaide's chest felt tight, the words stinging and hot in her head. The faces of her tutor and grandfather leered in her mind, and everything became unbearable. She pushed past Marcus, hearing him cackle behind her as she ran through the estate to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut and lying down against it.

Here, they couldn't touch her. Here, she was safe. The heat in her head faded down and her breathing evened out. She looked down at her hand, flexing it as she frowned. "There is nothing wrong with me." she said, wishing she could believe herself.

Hours passed, with only soft sniffles and the occasional golden glow that appeared to brighten up the room. A soft knock came at her door, before it was pushed open. The scent of lavender filled the room as a woman stepped in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

Adelaide looked up from her tear stained pillow and her face crumpled once again. "Marie…" she whimpered, wiping at her sore eyes. Marie Gianni, her mother's closest friend and Adelaide's sole confider gave her a soft smile in return, placing the mugs down on the exquisite side table. She opened her arms in comfortable silence, letting the little girl hold her for dear life as more hot tears trickled down her face.

"It is all right Addy." she whispered, rocking Adelaide back and forth. "I am here now."

Adelaide buried her face into Marie's soft pink jumper. "I was stupid again today!" she cried. "My tutor was being mean a-and I just got a-angry and-"

"Shhh" soothed Marie, stroking the girl's long ginger curls. "It doesn't matter now Adelaide. It is all right." she held Adelaide away from her for a moment, studying her quietly. "Would you like it if you came to stay with me for a week or so?" she asked.

Adelaide's pale and tear stained face lit up as if the sun itself had entered the room. "Oh Marie really?!" she said, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

Marie nodded, chuckling gently. "I'm sure your mother won't mind, and it will allow your grandfather to calm down a little. Plus, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

The little girl narrowed her eyes curiously. "Is this one of your friends?" she asked, to which Marie shook her head.

"No no" she replied, "I've gotten a new butler working for me. He's an Omnic, and he's a lovely gentleman."

Adelaide's eyes widened in glee. "Oooh!" she gasped, all notions of crying forgotten. "Omnics are so interesting! What's his name?"

"His name is Charleston." the older woman said, offering a hand to Adelaide, who gratefully took it. The two began to leave the room, heading down and out into the garden.

"And I'm sure he'd love to meet you very much. Adelaide."


	6. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adelaide comes home, and is met with some resistance.

With two suitcases firmly in hand, Adelaide stepped off the airship and was welcomed with the sight of Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"God.." she murmured, casting a look around the old base. "It's been a while since I was here." The sunset covered buildings shone in the evening light, uncut grass brushing the ground floor windows. To the right, large, uncontested waves crashed against the rocks below. Adelaide allowed herself a smile. It might look different, but it could still be called home. A glimmer of blue light caught her eye, and the next thing she knew a pair of sprightly arms wrapped themselves around her. Her suitcases fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh no…" she moaned as Tracer giggled, hugging the woman tightly. "It's so good to have you here Addy! Finally you're back with us!"

"Er, no." Adelaide corrected, prying the younger girl's arms away from her as she picked her suitcases back up. "I'm only here temporarily. If I'm pouring money into your accounts to keep you all doing your grand escapades, I should at least see what it is you're up to."

Tracer's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Riiiiiight." she drawled, throwing a thumb over to the airship. "Is that why you brought like twenty other bags?"

"Not twenty!" Adelaide said, suppressing a grin. "Only ten others. And they're essential. You don't think I'd go anywhere without my jewellry did you?"

Tracer let out a huff, linking arms with Adelaide as they walked toward the facility's entrance. "Well at least you're here." she replied, bumping shoulders with her old friend. Adelaide smiled back. Lena truly was one of her closest friends. She'd been there when Lena first joined Overwatch, and alongside Angela and Winston helped Lena come to terms with her condition. She was the nearest thing Adelaide would ever have for a sister, and she treasured Lena's company immensely.

"You sure you're alright leaving poor Charleston alone in London?" she asked. Adelaide let out a bark of laughter.

"Please. I'm sure the minute I left he'd have cracked out his baking set. There'll be a pile of muffins as high as the ceiling when I get home." she joked. Tracer shook her head in disbelief.

"He doesn't even eat! Why does he make them?" she asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I think he likes the whole process of making something from scratch. That or it's the opportunity to wear his frilly aprons." she commented as they passed through the main entrance, the large doors cooling them from the heat outside.

"How's Winston been?" she asked. Tracer let out a small sigh, raking a hand through her choppy hair.

"He's always working, even when I tell him to take a break! Sometimes I don't know what the big guy runs on." she said. Adelaide furrowed her brow.

"Well that won't continue for long." she muttered, striding up the stairs to Winston's lab. She gave it a once over, mechanical equipment as far as the eye can see, various mathematical and scientific equations strewn across the board. However, it was clear Tracer had started to influence the place, extra pairs of goggles hung from a small hook on the wall, a large blanket had been draped over Winston's tyre chair. It was looking less like an abandoned laboratory and more of a home. Placing her suitcases down next to a monitor, Adelaide gazed around, a nostalgic look breaking on her face.

Lena noticed, bumping shoulders with the woman. "Good to be home, huh?" she offered. Adelaide immediately felt a retort on her tongue, but swallowed it. "Yes." she agreed, a genuine smile appearing. Tracer beamed, before a thought crossed her mind.

"Oooh!" she cried, grabbing Adelaide's arm firmly and dragging her across the room.

"I almost forgot, I've got some surprises for you!" she chirped. ""Am I going to be concerned about this?" Adelaide muttered. Lena grinned. "Oh no." she replied. "I think you're going to like this very much."

The two entered the next room. What was once the break room where agents would eat and relax between missions, half of it served as a storage area. Boxes were piled high up to the ceiling on the right, but the kitchen area was still working. Well lit and seemingly well stocked, it was clear Winston and Tracer had tried to make it as homely as possible. But none of these things mattered to Adelaide. In front of her, resting on the seats around the kitchen island were none other than Reinhardt Wilhelm and Angela Zeigler. They had turned at the sound of the door opening, and Reinhardt's face lit up like a small child at Christmas.

"Adelaide!" he boomed, rising to encase Adelaide in a bear hug. "It is so good to see you my friend!"

Adelaide could do nothing but hold tight to the giant of a man. She mildly cursed herself, it seemed she had developed an affliction where a smile would not leave her face. She'd have to ask Angela about a cure later. The doctor in mention rose gently from the island, her bright blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Oh Adelaide!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad you are here!" When Adelaide didn't respond she furrowed her brow for a moment, before understanding dawned upon her.

"Reinhardt." she said. "I don't think she can breathe."

Reinhardt quickly loosened his grip, and released a blue faced Adelaide. Tracer giggled, leaning against the wall as she watched the display with amusement.

Whilst Reinhardt threw down a few thousand apologies as Angela drew her into a much softer embrace, Lena smiled. Seeing these three interacting again, it was almost as if nothing had changed. Sure, Reinhardt had gotten older, Angela always looked immaculate and Adelaide had become much more materialistic than she used to be. But Lena realised that there was the opportunity for Overwatch to begin anew. She'd spent several nights discussing it with Winston. The gorilla was adamant that they could start over, and although Lena encouraged his efforts and did all she could to help, she was never a hundred percent confident that things would be the same.

But now, watching Reinhardt try to flex and fail, throwing out his back whilst the two women giggled, Lena realised that there was actually hope for the future.

"Addy, I'll take you to your room if you want!" she called out. "Winston will be back from repairing the perimeter scanner soon, so after you're settled in we can grab some dinner." Adelaide turned and nodded. It seemed that a smile was permanently fixed to her face. For a second Lena wondered if it had ever not been there. But then she remembered the night in London, and remembered Adelaide's weary face. It was so strange how being back with her old teammates brought out her better self.

Lena led Adelaide back out of the room, hearing Reinhardt discussing loudly the different kinds of bratwurst they could acquire as they left. They moved back through the main room - where Adelaide grabbed her suitcases - up the stairs and down another corridor.

"My goodness." Adelaide murmured. "Are you putting me in my old room?" Tracer blinked innocently. "No idea what you're talking about love." she replied, pressing the opening panel on the door. "Just picked this one at random is all."

Adelaide stepped through the door and was smacked in the face by nostalgia. The room was mostly empty, but the evening sun shone brightly through the large window at the back.. She hadn't cleared it out herself, she was incarcerated during the shutdown process of Overwatch, so she assumed someone had done it on her behalf. But she could still make out the scuff marks on the floor where she'd moved her bookshelf on her first day, and that one small crack in the wall where she'd accidentally lashed out with her powers because she was upset over something silly.

She lightly trailed her hand over the crack, and felt a surge of emotion in her chest. She felt like she was home again. Like she had a purpose other than wearing fancy clothes and keeping up her family's reputation. She remembered how happy she'd been to do good for the world, to be something other than a pretty face. But realisation dawned on her. Those days had been and gone. She'd dug herself in too deep to ever come back. She huffed a deep breath before placing her suitcase on the bed, opening it to reveal silks and fake furs.

As she unpacked, Tracer frowned, leaning against the door frame.

"Why all the posh stuff Addy?" she asked. Adelaide raised a brow at her. "You do realise it's me you're talking about right?" she joked. Tracer shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant. Before you had your nice stuff sure, but you didn't wave it around like a flag or use it as a barrier to block out people."

Adelaide stopped, giving Tracer a confused look. "What's brought this on?" she asked. Lena shrugged. "I dunno, it's just what I've noticed since you've been back and all-"

"I'm not back." Adelaide corrected her swiftly. "I'm only here for a few days-"

"See there you go again!" Tracer interrupted, pointing at her. "You're always distancing yourself, always trying to make out that you're not really back, that you don't really care about us anymore." She dropped her arm, eyes sad. "Why can't you just admit that you'd be happier here with us than in that stuffy mansion in England?"

Adelaide paused, biting her lip in thought. "Lena...it's difficult." she said. "In all honesty I'd like nothing more than to just throw half of these damn suitcases into that ocean and forget all about my legacy and the politics and the money." She smiled grimly and shrugged. "But I can't. If I do that then every slimy idiot wins. People like the Blackwells, like half the governor's board who I'm currently stopping from launching an attack on an Omnic centre in London."

Adelaide glanced out of the window, seeing the waves crash against each other out to sea. She let out a small sigh. "I can't stop being this person Lena." she said softly. "No matter how much I may want it, there's more important things to be done than consider my hurt feelings." She gave the girl a weak smile. "I'm sorry." she said.

Lena's gaze dropped to the floor and she crossed her arms, shrugging quickly. "Yeah, well. I guess that's your decision yeah?" she answered. Adelaide nodded. "But Lena." she said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I might not be able to join officially but I will always support you. If you ever need help or if you ever need extra funds for a mission I can give you those-"

"We don't want your money!" Lena cried, throwing Adelaide's hand down. "We want you! We want Addy, we want the old team back, we..we want everything to be how it was." Her voice broke and she shook her head, moving away to the door.

"Lena…"Adelaide began, but the young woman held up a hand. "It's fine." she sniffed. "Dinner's probably ready anyway."

And with that she blinked out of sight. Adelaide heard footsteps moving back down the corridor, leaving her in the silence of her old room. She sighed, running a hand through her locks. "I guess some things really have changed.." she murmured, before turning back to unpack.


End file.
